Currently, in the field of network storage devices, replication or restoration of sessions exists in many application scenarios. For example, when the network storage device performs master/slave switching, the network storage device is damaged, or other failover occurs, all the sessions need to be replicated according to the latest image.
The sessions that need to be replicated exist in one or more virtual data movers (VDM) provided in the network storage device. For instance, there are 10 sessions in the VDM. As the current design of replication operation does not allow group or parallel operation, the user can only perform replication operation to these sessions one by one with GUI or UemCli command. In face of such situations, the current design is complex and inefficient. A more simple and effective design is desired to avoid these problems.